This is Love
by eun143
Summary: Characters : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk) Warning! BL! if you dont like it, then dont read Summary : I'm bad at this, if you're curious please read
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS LOVE**

Lee Hyukjae mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya lantas tersenyum, pemuda manis itu menerima air mineral yang diberikan rekannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan dancenya untuk kompetisi kampus bulan depan dan merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

"Oppa, kurasa kemenangan sudah pasti milikmu," celetuk seorang gadis berambut blonde yang menjadi rekan Hyukjae tadi, normalnya gadis itu selalu menjadi pasangan dance Hyukjae, namun karena kompetisi sekarang adalah solo dance, maka gadis itu hanya menemani Hyukjae berlatih sambil memberikan masukan di sana sini.

Mendengar pujian gadis itu, senyum Hyukjae semakin lebar. "Kita belum melihat yang lain, Hyoyeon-ah. Kudengar tahun sekarang banyak dancer baru yang hebat." balasnya mencoba merendah walau senyum itu mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Hyoyeon mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Ya, kau benar juga sih. Aku dengar Donghae Oppa ikut, dan rumor mengatakan kemampuannya hampir setara denganmu."

Wajah Hyukjae berubah masam mendengarnya, dia tahu rumor itu dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Lagipula, siapa sebenarnya Donghae Donghae itu? Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang? "Kau memanggilnya Oppa seolah kau kenal dengannya saja," cetus Hyukjae.

Hyoyeon terkekeh, "Kau benar, aku sama sekali tidak kenal." balas gadis itu santai, mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di lantai, "tapi setidaknya aku pernah melihatnya. _You know what? He is a hot dude_."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar nada sok seksi yang dibuat Hyoyeon saat mengatakan lima kalimat terakhir. "_Hot or not, you can't chase him, Hyo. Junsu will be a monster if you do_." sahut Hyukjae membuat Hyoyeon tertawa.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan bukam? Dan omong-omong monster itu sudah menyuruhku untuk ke parkiran," Hyoyeon menutup message yang baru dibacanya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas tangan miliknya kemudian berdiri. "Nah, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya kemudian setelah ia siap pergi.

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya sambil membaringkan diri di lantai, "Pergilah, aku sedang malas mendengar ocehan Junsu."

Hyoyeon kembali tertawa renyah, "Baiklah, hati-hati dan jangan sampai ketiduran, di sini banyak hantu kalau malam."

"Yak!" seru Hyukjae kesal mendengar kata hantu yang dibawa Hyoyeon, tapi tawa Hyoyeon terus terdengar meski gadis itu sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Hyukjae mendengus, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia tidak akan tidur di sini, Hyukjae hanya butuh istirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya kembali. Namun semenit kemudian pemuda itu tanpa sadar sudah terlelap karena kelelahan yang menderanya.

Saat bangun, hari sudah sangat gelap. Hyukjae melenguh pelan, mendadak menyesal tidak pulang bersama Hyoyeon dan Junsu sore tadi. Hyukjae mengucek matanya sebentar lalu bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang gelap itu. Koridor sepi, beberapa sudut sangat gelap karena tidak diterangi lampu. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya, ia bukan orang penakut, Hyukjae hanya tidak menyukai kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Saat sampai di lapangan basket Hyukjae mengembuskan napas lega melihat banyak mahasiswa club basket masih berlatih, pemuda itu mengusap peluh di dahinya dan memperlambat langkahnya. Sepertinya ia akan menumpang Kyuhyun saja, salah satu teman sefakultasnya yang ia ingat merupakan member klub basket. Hyukjae mengangguk setuju pada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia akhirnya membelokkan langkah menuju tribun penonton.

Tribun ternyata tidak sekosong yang Hyukjae kira, beberapa gadis-baiklah, faktanya banyak gadis-masih asyik menonton latihan klub basket. Hyukjae duduk di salah satu bangku lantas bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa klub basket universitas mereka sangat bagus sehingga memiliki banyak penggemar? Hyukjae mengedik tak acuh, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan klub basket yang kata orang semua membernya merupakan mahasiswa paling populer di universitas mereka. Hyukjae juga tidak peduli dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa populer itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu mereka siapa saja. Lagipula apa untungnya jika ia tahu?

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari Kyuhyun begitu mereka beristirahat. Matanya langsung berbinar. Pemuda itu berjalan ke pembatas tribun, berusaha menerobos mahasiswi yang tengah gencar berteriak-teriak di sana. Hyukjae jadi pusing sendiri mendengar teriakan mereka karena begitu banyak nama yang ia dengar dalam satu waktu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Hyukjae saat ia akhirnya berdiri di pembatas, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dengan ceria.

Teriakan Hyukjae yang keras itu sontak membuat orang-orang menatapnya sekilas sebelum mereka kembali berteriak menenggelamkan suara Hyukjae. Beruntung Kyuhyun langsung melihatnya.

"Hyoeng!" balas Kyuhyun antara heran dan senang sambil berlari ke arah Hyukjae. Beberapa gadis di sebelah Hyukjae menjerit, tampaknya Kyuhyunlah idola mereka. "Hyoeng senang sekali melihatmu, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihatmu latihan, Kyuhyun-ah." balas Hyukjae berdusta.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak percaya. Hyukjae menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku ingin menumpang pulang, puas?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Oke, latihan sebentar lagi selesai. Ayo turun hyoeng, biar kukenalkan pada yang lain."

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Aniyo, aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Turun hyoeng, atau aku tidak akan memberikan tumpangan." ancam Kyuhyun, Hyukjae cemberut tanpa sadar-kebiasaannya saat ia tidak menyukai sesuatu tapi terpaksa harus melakukannya-lalu turun dengan terpaksa, mengikuti Kyuhyun ke bangku pemain.

Kedatangan Hyukjae disambut tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka membuat Hyukjae meringis, canggung mendapatkan tatapan sebanyak itu.

"Cha, semuanya kenalkan ini sunbaeku dari fakultas kedokteran, namanya Lee Hyukjae."

"Anneyong haseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida," kata Hyukjae sambil membungkuk.

Kedatangan Hyukjae ternyata yang disambut hangat oleh teman-teman Kyuhyun membuatnya mengembuskan napas lega. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah larut dalam obrolan seru. Teman-teman Kyuhyun ternyata sangat friendly dan easy going.

"Aish, Lee Donghae, kemana saja kau?!" teriakan bernada kesal dari Siwon itu membuat Hyukjae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. Nama yang diteriakkan Siwon terdengar familiar, namun Hyukjae tak ingat ia mendengarnya dimana. Pemilik nama itu ternyata seorang pemuda berambut brunette, tingginya hampir sama dengan Hyukjae hanya saja pemuda itu lebih berisi dengan otot yang menonjol di sana sini. Pemuda yang sedang menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya pada Siwon itu memiliki kulit tan, hampir sama dengan kulit Siwon. Hyukjae tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia membelakanginya.

"Donghae hyoeng akhir-akhir ini memang selalu telat, kadang malah tidak muncul sama sekali. Wajar saja Siwon memarahinya." kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang membuat Hyukjae menoleh.

Sungmin mengedik, "Walaupun begitu Donghae setidaknya mempunyai skill yang bagus,"

Mendengar pendapat Sungmin, Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi pada Donghae karena penasaran. Tepat saat itu Donghae juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Hyukjae tertegun melihat wajah Donghae, pemuda itu sangat tampan dan matanya yang teduh merupakan hal yang paling memesona dari wajahnya. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, lalu membuang muka saat sadar dia memandangi Donghae lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Hyukjae bersumpah dia masih normal dan menyukai gadis-gadis cantik, namun jantungnya tadi berdegup keras sekali saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sialnya, Donghae ternyata berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk tepat di depan Hyukjae.

"Yo, hyoeng, kenapa lagi sampai terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Donghae duduk.

Donghae mengedik tak acuh, lalu dengan isyarat mata menanyakan Hyukjae yang bergeming di depannya.

"Oh ini sunbaeku di fakultas, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Hyoeng ini Donghae hyoeng," kats Kyuhyun memperkenalkan keduanya.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri menatap Donghae setelah menenangkan dirinya, jantung berdetak heboh lagi saat Donghae tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Hyukjae ragu-ragu menjabat tangan Donghae dan membalas senyum pemuda itu dengan manis.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka dan siapa sangka pertemuan itu mendorong pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya.

"Aish, yak bagaimana bisa kita seri?" gerutu Hyukjae pada pemuda di sebelahnya, kompetisi dance baru saja selesai dan Hyukjae benar-benar tak terima ia harus berbagi posisi pertama dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku bagus," balas pemuda itu sambil terkekeh, tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae merengut, "Yak! Lee Donghae!" teriak Hyukjae tak terima, menepis tangan Donghae.

Tawa renyah Donghae kembali mengalun, dia merangkul pundak Hyukjae dengan akrab sebelum memeluk pemuda itu gemas. "Jinja Hyuk, berhentilah bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini." kata Donghae disela-sela tawanya. Hyukjae mendengus, namun tak ayal pemuda itu menutup mata menikmati pelukan Donghae, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari pemuda yang disukainya.

Hyukjae menyukai Donghae? Ya, seminggu yang lalu Hyukjae akhirnya kalah dengan perasaannya, dia akhirnya mengakui dengan jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai Donghae, bahwa Donghae berhasil membuatnya berbelok dari jalan lurus yang selama ini ia tempuh. Hyukjae tak sanggup lagi berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pertemuan mereka di lapangan basket mereka jadi sering bertemu karena mereka ternyata mempunyai kegemaran yang sama dalam semua bidang, lalu kenyataan bahwa mereka rival dalam kompetesi dance universitas malah membuat mereka semakin dekat. Hyukjae tahu bahwa sebulan adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat untuknya mengakui dia menyukai Donghae. Tapi ia bisa apa? Perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa Hyukjae minta, bahkan perasaan itu muncul dengan seenaknya tanpa peduli bahwa rasa suka itu ditujukan untuk orang yg salah. Ya, salah. Bukankah menyukai orang bergender sama itu salah? Tapi sekali lagi, perasaannya buta, ia tak kenal waktu dan tak kenal gender. Ia muncul seenaknya dan mempermainkan perasaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela napas, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, tangannya mencengkeram kaos yang dipakai Donghae dengan erat.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Hyukjae, Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei, Hyuk, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae cemas, tapi dia tak bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae karena pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa lelah."

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya, pemuda itu ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu, syukurlah."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir mendengarnya, menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Kenyataannya Hyukjae yakin jika Donghae tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, pemuda itu selurus penggaris besi, tidak ada yang bisa membengkokkannya. Perasaan Hyukjae, sampai kapanpun hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Oppa?"

Tangan yang memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat terlepas. Hyukjae ikut melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Yoona-ya," sapa Donghae riang, segera beranjak untuk memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum walau dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

See? Donghae itu selurus penggaris besi.

"Maaf terlambat Oppa," kata Yoona begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. "Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu," lanjut Yoona, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Donghae membuat Donghae terkekeh senang.

"Thanks, chagi. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa dukunganmu." balas Donghae, mengelus pipi Yoona.

Yoona tersenyum manis, tatapannya lalu beralih pada Hyukjae, "Selamat untukmu juga, Oppa.." katanya, memeluk Hyukjae ringan.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Thanks Yoona-ya," balasnya, "kalian mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian begitu Donghae mendekat dan merangkul Yoona.

"Oppa bilang dia ingin mengajakku kencan," jawab Yoona, dengan wajah sok misterius gadis itu kemudian berbisik, "tapi paling-paling kami berakhir di apartemennya dan menonton Nemo,"

"Hei, itu tidak benar," seru Donghae berusaha menyangkal.

Hyukjae dan Yoona tertawa.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Hei, Junsu-ya, kau telat, bodoh!" Hyukjae menjitak kepala Junsu sepenuh hati, membuat Junsu meringis.

"Macet, okay?" bela Junsu sambil mendelik.

"Ya, macet berduaan dengan Hyoyeon," cibir Hyukjae.

Junsu kembali meringis kemudian menyapa Donghae dan Yoona, yang dibalas hangat oleh pasangan itu juga.

"Kalian akan pergi juga?"

Junsu mengangguk pada Donghae, "Hangout merayakan kemenangan Hyukjae, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di bar. Kalian mau ikut?"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, Hyukjae sudah menyela lebih dulu, "Jangan mengganggu kencan mereka, kau ini!" Junsu hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. "Kalian pergilah, happy date menanti kalian." Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae dan Yoona.

Kedua sejoli itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya." pamit Donghae, mengacak rambut Hyukjae sekali lagi.

"Yak!" teriak Hyukjae kesal, tapi Donghae sudah membawa Yoona kabur sambil tertawa.

Hyukjae memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakin kecil dengan sendu, pemuda itu tak mungkin bisa ia gapai. Donghae sangat mencintai Yoona, hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua tahun. Yoona juga gadis yang sangat baik, dia gadis yang sempurna untuk Donghae.

"Hyuk! Jangan melamun, ayo pergi."

Hyukjae tersentak, menenangkan hatinya sejenak lalu beranjak mengikuti Junsu. Tak apa. Perasaan di hatinya ini biarlah hanya Hyukjae yang tahu. Ia akan memendamnya sendirian hingga rasa itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Hyukjae pasti bisa melakukannya.

Donghae sedang mengambil cemilan untuknya dan Yoona saat ponselnya berdering. Pemuda itu menutup lemari es, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. Kening Donghae mengernyit begitu suara Kyuhyun yang setengah mabuk terdengar.

"Hyoeng.. bisa tolong jemput kami? Aku merasa sangat pusing untuk mengemudikan mobil." teriak Kyuhyun lalu tertawa tak jelas.

Donghae menghela napas, "Apa tidak ada yang masih sadar?"

"Tidak ada, sudah tidak ada yang sadar kecuali aku di sini."

"Hyukjae mabuk?"

"Hyukjae hyoeng sudah tidak sadar lagi, cepatlah hyoeng."

Belum sempat menjawab, telepon sudah ditutup. Donghae mengacak rambutnya, Kyuhyun itu, sekalinya menelepon dia pasti merepotkan. Apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Donghae juga sedang berkencan?

Setelah menimang-nimang, Donghae menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menjemput orang-orang mabuk itu.

"Chagi," Donghae memeluk Yoona dari belakang, "kencan kita tampaknya harus berakhir di sini, aku harus menjemput teman-temanku yang mabuk."

Yoona menghela napas kemudian memutar kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan Donghae, "Baiklah, antarkan aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian memagut bibir Yoona. Saat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan tangan Yoona sudah bergerak membelai dadanya, Donghae segera melepaskan ciumannya. "Cha, ayo pergi." ajak Donghae, mematikan televisi yang masih menayangkan film Nemo.

Yoona kembali menghela napas, Donghae tidak pernah mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari berciuman dengannya. Dengan kecewa, gadis itu mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan pelan.

Donghae sendiri tahu Yoona pasti kecewa dengannya, namun ia belum bisa melakukannya dengan Yoona, entah kenapa. Dia belum siap mungkin?

Setelah mengantar Yoona ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan perpisahan beberapa saat, Donghae memutar kemudinya menuju bar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Teman-temannya yang sudah tak sadar merupakan pemandangan pertama yang Donghae lihat begitu masuk ke ruang vip yang ditunjukkan pelayan bar, ada sekitar 6 orang di sana. Apa ia harus memulangkan semuanya? Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, menghampiri Hyukjae pertama kali, melihat bagaimana pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun," Donghae menepuk pipi Kyuhyun keras, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Pintu kembali terbuka, tiga orang yang dikenal Donghae masuk.

"Oppa, kau di sini juga?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil menghampiri Junsu, menepuk pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, Kyuhyun menyuruhku ke sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu ia menelepon kalian juga."

"Bukan Kyuhyun yang meneleponku, tapi pelayan bar. Dan karena aku tidak mungkin membawa mereka semua, aku menelepon Leeteuk Oppa dan Kangin Oppa."

"Aish, mereka ini benar-benar menyusahkan," gerutu Leeteuk, "aku akan membawa pulang Sungmin dan Heechul karena mereka searah denganku. Kangin-ah, bawalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka searah denganmu kan?"

Kangin hanya mengangguk singkat, wajahnya tampak tidak senang, tapi ia tetap membawa keluar Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tersisa Donghae yang masih berdiri bingung dan Hyoyeon yang sibuk membangunkan Junsu.

"Oppa, karena kau sudah di sini, bisakah mengantar Hyukjae Oppa pulang? Aku tidak mungkin membawa Hyukjae Oppa sekaligus."

Mendengarnya, Donghae akhirnya mengangguk, pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, menepuk pipinya lembut berusaha untuk membangunkannya, tapi Hyukjae tetap bergeming, membuat Donghae menghela napas. Donghae melirik Hyoyeon yang sudah berhasil membangunkan Junsu, pemuda itu setengah sadar meminum air putih yang Hyoyeon berikan.

"Hyoyeon-ah," panggil Donghae membuat Hyoyeon menoleh, "tolong bantu menaikkan Hyukjae ke punggungku,"

Hyoyeon mengangguk dan segera membantu Donghae, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Oppa. Hyukjae Oppa ini benar-benar tidak bisa minum, tapi dia selalu sok."

Donghae menyamankan posisi Hyukjae, "Ne, tak apa, Hyoyeon-ah. Nah, aku duluan ya,"

Hyukjae cukup ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki, Donghae jadi bertanya-tanya kemana perginya semua makanan yang selalu Hyukjae santap dengan lahap. Donghae terkekeh kecil mengingat cara Hyukjae makan. Hyukjae sendiri mungkin tidak sadar, tapi wajah Hyukjae itu terbilang sangat imut, hal-hal konyol yang dilakukannya selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Kulitnya yang seputih susu juga sangat gampang memerah jika ia marah, malu, atau kepanasan. Intinya di mata Donghae, Hyukjae selalu terlihat adorable, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi penumpang, ia sendiri berjalan memutar ke kursi pengemudi. Setelah duduk di balik kemudi, Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman, pemuda itu sempat tertergun melihat wajah polos Hyukjae saat tertidur. Jika dilihat dari dekat, pemuda ini juga sangat manis. Mata Donghae turun mengamati bibir Hyukjae yang merona, pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bibir Hyukjae memang selalu semerah bunga mawar, namun melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini... bibir Hyukjae ternyata benar-benar menggoda.

Tanpa sadar Donghae memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae sambil menutup mata. Ketika jarak yang memisahkan mereka tinggal setipis kertas, Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengerang, membuat Donghae tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang lalu menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak, dia tidak menyukai Hyukjae dalam konteks seperti itu, dia hanya menganggap Hyukjae sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

Sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak menyukai Hyukjae, Donghae melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae lalu menidurkan Hyukjae di ranjang besar miliknya. Pemuda itu mengamati kamar Hyukjae (yang seperti biasa terlihat rapi) sebelum beranjak ke lemari pemuda itu untuk mengambil piyama.

Donghae melepaskan sepatu Hyukjae satu persatu dengan telaten. Saat hendak melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Hyukjae, Donghae sempat ragu sebentar, namun setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Donghae akhirnya melepaskan baju Hyukjae dan menggantinya dengan piyama.

Donghae meletakkan baju kotor Hyukjae ke keranjang bajunya lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang pemuda itu dan kembali mengamati wajahnya yang damai. Donghae tersenyum tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut blonde Hyukjae yang lembut. Donghae tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang saat ini tengah membuncah di dadanya, tapi dia masih mati-matian menyangkal bahwa perasaan itu adalah rasa suka. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Hyukjae sebagai laki-laki, kan?

Donghae sangat yakin dia normal, Donghae bahkan mempunyai Yoona, gadis itu segalanya bagi Donghae. Donghae sudah mengatur masa depannya dengan Yoona, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamar gadis itu di hari anniversary mereka yang kedua.

Setelah sepuluh menit memandangi Hyukjae, Donghae akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Hyukjae. Pemuda itu menghela napas, memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Hyukjae terbangun keesokan harinya dengan kepala yang berdenyut, pemuda itu memandangi sekelilingnya, mengernyit melihat dia berada di kamarnya. Jadi siapa yang mengantarnya semalam? Junsu? Tidak mungkin, pemuda itu bahkan sudah mabuk duluan sebelum Hyukjae. Kyuhyun? Mungkin, mengingat Kyuhyun mempunyai toleransi alcohol paling tinggi di antara mereka.

Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjang, berusaha tak memikirkan siapa yang membawanya pulang semalam. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan kembali, Hyukjae memijitnya dengan lembut, berharap denyutan itu segera hilang. Mata Hyukjae tanpa sengaja melirik meja nakasnya, pemuda itu melihat segelas air putih dan pain killer di sana, tanpa ragu-ragu Hyukjae segera meminumnya. Hyukjae mengembuskan napas lega, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di bawah gelas.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah melihat isi kertas itu. Dia menepuk pipinya keras-keras, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia sadar sebelum kembali membaca isi kertas itu.

_Hyuk-ah, kau manis sekali saat tidur. Tapi aku tidak suka bau alcohol yang menguar dari tubuhmu, jangan mabuk lagi ne?_

_Nah, aku yakin besok kau akan pusing, makanya aku menyiapkan pain killer ini. Minumlah dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu._

_-D-_

Jadi yang mengantarnya pulang semalam Donghae? Apa dia juga yang mengganti bajunya? Wajah Hyukjae semakin merah tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menggigit bibir menahan senyum lebar yang membuat pipinya sakit.

Donghae memujinya manis, apa pemuda itu juga mabuk semalam?

Donghae terdiam memandang wajah tertawa Hyukjae yang terpaut beberapa meja dari mejanya sekarang. Ia merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hyukjae mabuk, dan sampai sekarang Donghae jadi susah sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Donghae masih sangat mencintai Yoona. Dia mungkin hanya merasa penasaran dengan Hyukjae, karena itu dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap dan memikirkan Hyukjae.

"..jadi aku katakan pada Sulli bahwa aku akan menyusul, bagaimana menurutmu Oppa?" Yoona mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae mendengar Donghae tidak memberikan respon apa pun padanya. Gadis itu mendengus melihat Donghae lagi-lagi tidak memperhatikannya. Donghae jadi aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini, benar-benar aneh. Pemuda itu jadi tidak memperhatikannya lagi dan hanya menjawab perkataan Yoona seperlunya.

Yoona menggigit bibir, apa Donghae mulai bosan padanya? Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan menemukan bahwa Donghae menatap Hyukjae sejak tadi. Yoona meremas tangannya. Sejak awal Donghae memperkenalkan Hyukjae, Yoona tahu pemudanya itu mempunyai perhatian khusus untuk Hyukjae, tapi selama ini Yoona hanya menganggap kalau itu sekadar perhatian untuk sahabat yang disayanginya.

Namun pandangan Donghae pada Hyukjae sekarang membuat Yoona meragu. Tatapan itu sudah lebih dari rasa sayang. Yoona sadar, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Mana mungkin Donghae_nya_ berubah tidak normal, kan?

"Oppa, kau tidak mendengarku?" rengek Yoona kemudian sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

Donghae tersentak, pemuda itu segera memasang senyum untuk Yoona. "Ne? Maaf Yoon, Oppa tidak begitu fokus tadi."

Yoona menghela napas, lalu memasang senyum. "Ne, tak apa, lagi pula tidak terlalu penting."

Donghae mengangguk sambil diam-diam bernapas lega, pemuda itu kembali melirik meja Hyukjae, mengernyit melihat Hyukjae dan yang lainnya meninggalkan meja. Donghae buru-buru menatap Yoona, "Yoona-ya, Oppa pergi dulu ya? Ada yang harus Oppa urus," kata Donghae, berlalu meninggalkan Yoona yang termenung menatap kepergiannya.

Yoona meremas tangannya, matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih, namun ia mati-matian menahan air matanya. Donghae, mata pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tidak memandangnya, kan?

Hyukjae melambaikan tangan pada Junsu yang pamit duluan untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya, masih ada satu jam sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Nah, ia harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam itu dimana?

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangan, lantas memutuskan untuk duduk di taman fakultasnya. Karena semua kursi taman sudah penuh, dia akhirnya duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang jauh dari keramaian. Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone, bersiap untuk bersantai sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Saat hendak memasang earphone di telinganya, dunia tiba-tiba saja gelap dan Hyukjae tersentak kaget karenanya. Sepasang tangan ternyata menutup matanya dengan sempurna. Hyukjae meraba tangan yang menutupi matanya, dadanya berdebar. Dia kenal tangan ini.

"Lee Donghae, lepaskan tanganmu." kata Hyukjae judes.

Donghae yang berada di belakang Hyukjae terkekeh, "Aigo~ galak sekali," godanya lalu duduk di samping Hyukjae. "Kau tidak ada kelas?"

Hyukjae mengedik, menatap wajah tampan Donghae sekilas lantas mengambil earphonennya yang sempat terjatuh. "Kelasku sejam lagi, kau sendiri?" Hyukjae memberikan sebelah earphonenya pada Donghae, sebelahnya lagi ia pasang di telinganya.

"Aku juga, tapi kelasku membosankan. Aku berpikir untuk bolos," jawab Donghae, memasang earphone di telinganya.

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Yak! Kau ini! Sudah berapa kali kau bolos kelas dalam sebulan ini, huh? Kau ingin dikeluarkan?" omel Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae sengit.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tatapan Hyukjae, pemuda itu mengusap area mata Hyukjae dengan lembut, bermaksud agar Hyukjae menutup matanya yang melotot seperti nyaris keluar. Tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh Hyukjae, pemuda itu masih memelototinya dengan seram. Donghae kembali tertawa melihatnya, Hyukjae memang sipit, tapi matanya sangat bulat.

"Oke, oke, tidak usah melotot seperti itu Hyuk. Kau ingin matamu copot?" Donghae tersenyum, tangannya kali ini bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali melakukannya.

Hyukjae mendengus, merapikan rambutnya yang selalu Donghae kacaukan setiap mereka bertemu. Dia tidak marah lagi jika Donghae mengacak rambutnya, Hyukjae sudah terlalu lelah memarahi Donghae karena Donghae pun tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Tapi Hae, kau harus mulai serius memikirkan masa depanmu," ujar Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja serius, "aku tahu kuliah atau tidak kau tetap akan menjadi CEO perusahaan ayahmu, tapi kau harus mempunyai skill agar tak diremehkan. Kuliahlah dengan baik agar kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan dengan baik." ceramah Hyukjae.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cara Hyukjae menceramahinya tersenyum. Rasanya ingin sekali mengecup bibir merah yang tak henti berbicara itu, tapi Donghae segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

"Arra, aku mengerti, Hyuk," sahut Donghae, merangkul pundak Hyukjae. "Kau ingin tidur? Biar aku bangunkan 15 menit sebelum kelas dimulai," lanjutnya kemudian melihat Hyukjae menguap. Hyukjae mengangguk, membiarkan lengan Donghae menuntunnya agar bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu.

Berada dalam pelukan Donghae selalu terasa nyaman, dan biar pun kenyamanan ini hanya bersifat semu, Hyukjae tetap ingin menikmatinya. Walau tiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Donghae selalu menggores hatinya (kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae tidak bisa memiliki Donghae itu selalu menampar wajahnya setiap saat, _damn it!_), Hyukjae tetap ingin berada di sampingnya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Donghae memandang wajah Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah benar-benar terlelap, tangannya mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut, tersenyum melihat wajah damainya. Dia benar-benar suka melihat Hyukjae saat tertidur. Sangat manis.

Donghae larut memandangi Hyukjae tanpa sadar bahwa Yoona mengamatinya dari kejauhan, setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Jadi, sudah benar-benar berakhir ya? Lalu apa gunanya perayaan anniversary kedua mereka di restoran lusa nanti?

Donghae berjalan mondar mandir dengan gusar di apartemennya, besok adalah perayaan anniversarynya yang kedua bersama Yoona, tapi hatinya kini benar-benar meragu. Wajah Hyukjae selalu terbayang di matanya kapan pun dan dimana pun ia berada. Donghae tak bisa lagi memungkiri bahwa alasan dirinya selalu memikirkan Hyukjae adalah karena penasaran.

Alasan penasaran sudah tidak bisa diterima hatinya lagi. Tadi malam ia bahkan memimpikan hal kotor mengenai Hyukjae dan itu menamparnya keras-keras kalau ia tertarik kepada Hyukjae sebagai laki-laki. Donghae menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi sekarang.

Donghae melirik kotak beludru di nakasnya, meringis mengingat cincin permata yang sudah ia siapkan untuk melamar Yoona besok, ia bahkan sudah merencanakan acara pelamaran yang manis dengan pelayan-pelayan di restoran, sebelum perasaannya goyah seperti ini.

Donghae kembali berjalan mondar mandir, kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Hyukjae-ya, Eomma sudah memesan meja di sebuah restoran besok. Kau harus datang, ne? Eomma dan Appa merindukanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya, dia mematikan kompor dan duduk di meja makan untuk menjawab telepon ibunya dengan benar.

"Iya, Eomma, aku pasti datang. Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian." balas Hyukjae jujur, "apa Sora Noona akan datang?"

"Tentu saja! Eomma sudah mengancam gadis itu. Gadis itu banyak alasan sekali, sekarang dia bilang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan skripsinya. Memang mempersiapkan skripsi sesibuk itu?"

Eommanya jadi berakhir mengeluh tentang kakaknya, Hyukjae hanya dapat tersenyum geli. Jika dipikir-pikir ia memang merindukan suara ibunya ini. Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali menanggapi perkataan ibunya lalu mereka akan tertawa bersama mengingat cerita masa lalu.

Hyukjae menceritakan kehidupannya di kampus. Mereka memang hidup di kota yang sama, namun Hyukjae memutuskan keluar dari rumah karena ingin belajar mandiri, berbeda dengan Sora yang keluar dari rumah karena jarak kampusnya terlalu jauh dari rumah. Untunglah ibu dan ayahnya mengizinkan meski pun mereka sempat tidak setuju.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat sekali jika digunakan untuk mengobrol dengan ibunya. Saat sambungan telepon terputus hari sudah malam dan Hyukjae belum menyiapkan makan malam karena ibunya terlanjur menelepon.

Hyukjae menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang merupakan foto Donghae dan dirinya. Hyukjae mengusap bagian wajah Donghae dengan lembut seolah-olah ia mengusap wajah Donghae yang nyata.

Semakin hari Donghae semakin tampan, membuatnya semakin terjerat dalam pesonanya, juga membuat hatinya semakin mati membeku.

Hyukjae termenung melihat tanggal 14 Desember yang tertera di ponselnya, berarti besok tanggal 15 Desember. Donghae pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa 15 Desember kali ini adalah anniversarynya yang kedua dengan Yoona. Dan di anniversary kali ini Donghae mengatakan ia akan melamar Yoona.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar meremas ponselnya dengan erat, lalu air mata yang selama ini selalu ditahannya akhirnya mengalir begitu saja.

Besok, fantasinya tentang Donghae akan benar-benar musnah. Hyukjae tahu sejak awal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Hatinya seperti dihantam oleh godam raksasa.

Malam itu Hyukjae melupakan makan malamnya karena ia terlalu lelah menangis sampai tertidur di meja makan.

Yoona menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, namun sayangnya seberapa cantik pun dia malam ini, hubungannya dan Donghae tetap akan berakhir.

Donghae memang tidak membatalkan makan malam mereka, namun Yoona tahu dengan pasti bahwa Donghae tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan mereka ini. Rasanya sakit sekali. Namun Yoona bisa apa? Ia tidak mau mengikat laki-laki yang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Yoona berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, karena itu dia harus melepaskan Donghae.

Yoona tersenyum getir, menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum mengambil tas tangannya dan segera beranjak.

Donghae memperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah rapi dengan keputusan bulat. Ia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yoona malam ini juga secara baik-baik. Donghae benar-benar tak bisa membohongi hatinya dan ia pun tak ingin melukai Yoona jika ia harus berbohong dan mempertahankan hubungannya ini.

Donghae memang pasti akan kehilangan Yoona, bagaimana pun mereka sudah bersama untuk 2 tahun, akan ada fase di mana ia merasa semua hal jadi berbeda karena Yoona sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

Ia pun tidak tahu Hyukjae menyukainya atau tidak, tapi Donghae tidak peduli, dia akan tetap mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae besok pagi. Donghae lebih baik dibenci Hyukjae karena mencintainya daripada dia tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memantapkan hati sekali lagi, Donghae segera beranjak dari apartemennya.

Hyukjae menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera beranjak menuju lantai bawah, pemuda itu masuk ke taksi pesanannya yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya. Hyukjae memang tidak memiliki mobil atau motor, dia tidak terlalu suka berkendara sendirian, karena itu dia lebih memilih kendaraan umum atau menumpang teman-temannya.

Jalanan kota Seoul tampak lengang. Hyukjae menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati bintang yang bersinar terang malam ini. Pikirannya lalu tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada Donghae kembali, Hyukjae segera menggeleng, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh bayangan Donghae. Apa pun yang terjadi malam ini ia harus bersenang-senang bersama dengan keluarganya.

Hyukjae sampai di restoran 10 menit kemudian, dia mengamati restoran pilihan ibunya sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam. Restorannya sangat bagus dan berkelas, ibunya pasti memesan meja jauh-jauh hari. Seorang pelayan mengantarnya ke meja pesanan ibunya. Begitu sampai di mejanya Hyukjae segera mendapat pelukan erat dari ibunya, ayahnya pun berdiri untuk memeluknya.

"Hyukjae-ya, kau lama sekali,"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan kedua orang tuanya dan beranjak untuk memeluk kakaknya mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Noona tidak sabar sekali, sangat merindukanku, huh?" goda Hyukjae, Sora terkekeh kecil sambil membalas pelukan Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Ya, aku ternyata sangat merindukan adik kecilku yang bodoh ini," balas Sora.

Hyukjae mendengus. "Noona ini tidak manis sekali," katanya sebal, melepaskan pelukannya dan segera duduk di kursi dekat ibunya.

Hyukjae memandang wajah keluarganya sekali lagi, tersenyum senang. Ibu dan ayahnya sekarang mulai bercerita lagi dan suasana terasa begitu hidup, berhasil membuat Hyukjae melupakan Donghae untuk sejenak.

Hanya suara dentingan sendok dengan piring yang terdengar, baik Donghae mau pun Yoona sama-sama membisu. Donghae sedang menanti saat yang tepat untuk bicara dan Yoona sedang menyiapkan dirinya menanti Donghae berbicara.

Yoona sedang menyantap dissertnya saat Donghae meletakkan sendok, terlihat siap bicara.

Yoona ikut meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Donghae dengan getir. Donghae membalas tatapan Yoona, ingin sekali ia tersenyum dan meyakinkan Yoona semua baik-baik saja begitu melihat mata berkaca-kaca Yoona, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu tampaknya sudah tahu ini adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Donghae menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Yoona lantas merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari dalam sana. Donghae membuka kotak itu dan menyimpannya di tengah-tengah meja.

"Yoona-ya, awalnya malam ini aku berencana untuk melamarmu. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya jauh-jauh hari," kata Donghae memulai, "tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Yoona hanya diam mendengarkan, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau sangat baik, perhatian, cantik, kau benar-benar gadis yang sempurna untuk semua laki-laki, Yoona. Ini semua salahku. Salahku yang membiarkan hati ini berubah haluan. Aku tidak merencanakan ini terjadi, aku tidak pernah menyangka hatiku bisa berpaling pada yang lain karena selama ini kau sangat sempurna untukku, Yoona-ya. Tapi aku ternyata tidak punya kuasa untuk hati ini, dia menatap orang lain dengan sendirinya. Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku, kau, atau siapa pun lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas segalanya, Yoona."

"Benar-benar berakhir, ya?" tanya Yoona dengan suara bergetar. Hatinya sakit sekali. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu terus, Oppa."

"Makanlah yang banyak, Hyukjae-ya. Kau semakin kurus saja, apa kau tidak makan dengan baik sekarang?" tanya ibunya perhatian, Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Aku makan dengan sangat baik Eomma, tenang saja."

"Eomma seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Hyukjae makan saja, dia kurus karena wataknya saja Eomma," cibir Sora.

Hyukjae mendelik, "Seperti Noona tidak seperti itu saja," katanya membalas.

Sora tertawa, "Tentu saja seperti itu, tapi aku kan perempuan, jadi ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan untukku. Nah kau? Laki-laki itu harusnya berisi."

"Sora-ya, berhenti meledek adikmu seperti itu, habiskan makananmu," tegur ibu mereka melihat tatapan keduanya berubah sengit.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat keluarganya, ia merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Hyukjae dan Sora memang selalu perang mulut, namun mereka sebenarnya saudara yang akur.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," pamit Hyukjae setelah meneguk susu strawberrynya, dia benar-benar ingin buang air kecil.

Hyukjae masuk ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Hyukjae beranjak menuju wastafel. Dua orang pemuda kemudian masuk ke dalam toilet saat Hyukjae sedang mencuci tangan.

"Kau lihat bagaimana gadis itu menangis?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut hitam.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya, kurasa gadis itu sangat terharu karena sang kekasih melamarnya." jawab pemuda dengan rambut cokelat.

"Aku tahu itu, mana ada gadis yang tidak terharu dilamar dengan cincin permata seindah itu. Aku yakin kekasihnya itu pasti sangat kaya, cincin permatanya sangat berkilau."

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar percakapan itu. Jadi ada yang melamar kekasihnya malam ini? Kenapa ia tidak melihat? Oh, Hyukjae baru ingat ia terburu-buru pergi ke toilet jadi tidak sempat memperhatikan apa pun. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, pasangan itu pasti sangat bahagia, ia harus melihatnya sendiri sebelum kembali ke meja keluarganya.

Begitu keluar dari toilet dan masuk ke dalam restoran kembali, Hyukjae segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berusaha menemukan pasangan yang dibicarakan di toilet tadi. Hyukjae akhirnya berhasil menemukan mereka, kedua sejoli itu sedang berciuman sekarang. Tapi kenapa rasanya mereka sangat familiar? Semakin penasaran, Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Tapi keputusannya untuk mendekat ternyata salah, karena begitu ia bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas, jutaan pisau seakan berlomba-lomba menusuk jantungnya. Hyukjae bergeming, air mata tanpa sadar mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Saat pasangan itu melepaskan pagutan keduanya dan tatapan matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae, Hyukjae akhirnya tersentak, tanpa susah-susah menghapus air mata di pipinya, pemuda itu segera berlari ke luar restoran, lupa akan keluarganya dan lupa akan segala hal. Yang diingatnya saat ini hanya perih yang rasanya bisa membunuhnya.

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Yoona. Gadis itu memang benar-benar gadis yang baik, Donghae tidak sekali pun menyesal pernah bersamanya.

"Tapi Oppa, bisakah aku meminta satu hal sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah?"

Senyum Donghae berganti menjadi wajah bingung. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Yoona beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Donghae. "Cium aku untuk terakhir kalinya, Oppa.."

Donghae sempat meragu sesaat, tapi begitu mengingat ini permintaan terakhir Yoona, pemuda itu pun akhirnya berdiri, dia membiarkan tangan Yoona melingkar di pinggangnya dan menundukkan wajah untuk mencium bibir Yoona. Ciuman mereka tidak bertahan lama, mungkin hanya 10 detik. Saat Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan bertatapan dengan mata basah seorang pemuda, yang langsung kabur sedetik setelah menatapnya.

Tunggu.. pemuda barusan, Hyukjae, kan? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa Hyukjae menangis saat menatapnya barusan? Donghae tiba-tiba tersentak. Bisakah ia berharap? Bisakah ia berharap bahwa air mata Hyukjae barusan menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukainya?

"Yoona-ya, Oppa harus pulang duluan. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, ya?" kata Donghae sambil dengan terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

Donghae melihat Hyukjae menaiki sebuah taksi, dia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti taksi itu.

Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, dia tidak mempedulikan sopir taksi yang menatapnya heran. Hyukjae meremas dada kirinya yang benar-benar sakit.

Semuanya akhirnya berakhir, ia tidak bisa lagi bermimpi untuk Donghae. Tangis Hyukjae semakin deras.

"Chogi, kita sudah sampai."

Hyukjae merogoh uang dari sakunya dengan sembarangan, memberikannya pada sopir taksi dan setengah berlari menuju gedung apartemennya. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam lift dengan tangan yang tak berhenti meremas dadanya.

Hyukjae segera menuju pintu apartemennya begitu lift sampai di lantainya, dia memasukkan password dengan segera. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya semakin menjadi saat bayangan Donghae dan Yoona terlintas di pikirannya, ia berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya.

Donghae segera keluar dari mobil begitu ia memarkirnya di basement, kalau sudah sampai di sini ia tahu Hyukjae pasti berada di apartemennya, tapi ia harus mengejar pemuda itu secepatnya. Donghae berlari menuju lift, menghela napas melihat lift yang sedang terpakai. Pasti Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap lantai yang sedang dilalui lift dengan cemas, lalu memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga darurat. Pemuda itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa menaiki tangga-tangga itu, dia sampai di lantai tempat Hyukjae tinggal tepat saat Hyukjae masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Donghae kembali berlari, menahan pintu yang hampir terkunci kembali dan segera masuk ke dalam, dia melihat bayangan gelap Hyukjae menuju kamarnya dan kembali menahan pintu kamar Hyukjae yang akan tertutup.

Air mata Hyukjae belum juga berhenti mengalir saat matanya menatap mata Donghae yang baru saja menahan pintu kamarnya. Jutaan perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya melihat Donghae ada di hadapannya, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, pikirannya terlalu kacau saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Pergilah." kata Hyukjae sambil berusaha menutup pintu, dia tidak susah susah menyembunyikan isakannya saat mengatakan hal itu pada Donghae.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae lirih, tetap berusaha membuka pintu.

"DAMN IT, DONGHAE! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang!" teriak Hyukjae, kalah pada rasa sakitnya. "Rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kucintai sudah dimiliki orang lain, kau tak tahu rasanya kan? Aku mohon pergilah," lanjut Hyukjae, dia tidak peduli lagi jika Donghae mengetahui perasaannya, Hyukjae sudah tidak sanggup menahannya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae, pemuda itu menerjang pintu, menarik Hyukjae dengan paksa lalu segera melumat bibir merah Hyukjae, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan erat hingga pemuda itu tidak mempunyai celah untuk kabur. Donghae bersumpah bibir Hyukjae adalah bibir termanis yang pernah dia rasakan.

Donghae dapat merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang memberontak, tangannya memukul badan Donghae dengan brutal. Tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Saat pukulan Hyukjae melemah dan napasnya terasa terputus-putus barulah Donghae melepaskan bibir keduanya. Hyukjae terlihat lemas begitu ciuman mereka terputus, bibirnya meraup udara dengan rakus dan matanya memandang tak fokus pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu," katanya kemudian di depan wajah Hyukjae, "yang kaulihat di restoran tadi bukan apa-apa, Hyuk-ah, itu hanya pemintaan terakhir Yoona karena aku baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya."

Beberapa saat mencoba mencerna perkataan Donghae mata Hyukjae akhirnya melebar, dia menatap mata Donghae berusaha mencari kebohongan dan pipinya langsung merona saat melihat keseriusan di mata Donghae. Perasaan bahagia membuncah di dadanya hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada Donghae.

"Aigo, manisnya," ujar Donghae gemas, dia menghujami wajah Hyukjae dengan ciuman sebelum berakhir memagut bibir merah Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera memejamkan matanya, tangannya yang semula terkepal untuk memukul Donghae sekarang melingkar di leher Donghae. Ciuman Donghae kali ini sangat lembut, pemuda itu menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Hyukjae bergantian dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, Hyukjae akhirnya membalas ciuman Donghae, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ciuman yang semula lembut itu semakin lama semakin menuntut, Donghae bisa merasakan bagaimana nafsu menguasainya, celananya terasa sempit sekali. Pemuda itu menekan bibir Hyukjae dengan keras, berhasil membuat Hyukjae melenguh, tak membuang kesempatan Donghae kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae, menginvasi rongga manis yang telah menjadi candunya mulai sekarang.

Tangan Donghae yang semula memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Hyukjae sambil terus membuat Hyukjae melangkah mundur.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Donghae melepaskan kancing kemejanya, dia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana Donghae terus membuatnya melangkah mundur, namun Hyukjae terlalu terlena untuk menghentikannya. Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae membuang kemejanya ke lantai dan saat kakinya tak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena terantuk ranjang, Hyukjae membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke ranjang bersama Donghae.

Donghae membuka matanya saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela, pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar tapi langsung tersenyum begitu melihat wajah damai Hyukjae di depannya. Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Hyukjae. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa semalam mereka benar-benar melakukannya, padahal selama ini Donghae tidak pernah sampai terbawa nafsu dan meniduri kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Ya, bisakah dia menyebut Hyukjae kekasihnya sekarang?

Senyum Donghae melebar melihat kening Hyukjae mengerut sebelum pemuda itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya saat wajah tersenyum Donghae menyambutnya.

"Pagi, baby," sapa Donghae ceria, mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Hyukjae yang sudah membengkak.

Hyukjae merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan segera menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Wae? Kau malu sekarang? Aigo~ kemana Hyukjae yang semalam terus mendesahkan namaku," goda Donghae yang mendapatkan cubitan di pinggang.

"Diam Hae, aku butuh istirahat,"

Donghae merapatkan pelukannya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae, pemuda itu mengecup rambut Hyukjae dengan sayang dan tangannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung telanjang Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Kau lelah baby? Apa ada yang sakit, hm?" tanya Donghae perhatian. Donghae dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hyukjae, "hanya masih belum percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajah Donghae. "Kau nyata, kan, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang berada di pipinya lantas membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya. "Aku nyata Hyuk, dan aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, pipinya kembali memerah, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae.."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae dan segera mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, saat ciuman mereka semakin panas, ponsel Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja berdering. Hyukjae terus berusaha menghentikan Donghae untuk mengangkat teleponnya, tapi kekasihnya ini keras kepala, susah sekali melepaskan pagutan Donghae.

"Ngg.. Hae, aku perlu mengangkatnya," kata Hyukjae saat ciuman Donghae turun ke lehernya.

Donghae yang awalnya berniat mengabaikan dering ponsel Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah karena ponsel itu tidak berhenti berdering walau hanya sedetik. Sambil menggerutu Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Hyukjae, beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel Hyukjae dari jeansnya yang berada di ujung ruangan. Astaga, bagaimana pula jeans Hyukjae berakhir di sini?

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Donghae, pemuda itu mengamati tubuh telanjang Donghae yang sedang mengambil ponselnya dengan wajah merona. Dia selalu tahu Donghae mempunyai tubuh yang bagus, tapi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini..

Hyukjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia berpikiran semakin jauh, pemuda itu membuang wajah ke samping, lalu menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada.

"Dari eommonim, kau memang harus mengangkatnya," kata Donghae begitu dia kembali ke kasur, pemuda itu memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan menyodorkan ponselnya.

Mata Hyukjae melebar, dia segera menjawab telepon itu sementara Donghae kembali mengecupi lehernya.

Eommanya langsung menceramahinya panjang lebar karena Hyukjae pergi tanpa pamit semalam, Hyukjae sendiri tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang diomelkan ibunya selain itu karena Donghae terus menganggunya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Ne, Eomma, maafkan aku ngg.." Hyukjae berusaha menahan desahannya, tapi itu merupakan tugas yang sulit karena Donghae tidak berhenti menggodanya, "Eomma aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan menghubungi Eomma lagi nanti."

Hyukjae buru-buru memutus sambungan teleponnya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Donghae. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi pertanyaan itu bisa menunggu. _Let's have a morning sex, shall we_?"

END


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is up^^

Buat yang minta sequel, ini saya bikinin, tapi maaf kalo hasilnya jelek banget. Udah jlek lama lagi munculnya, maaf ya saya ini tipe orang yg nulis tergantung mood TT

Oh ya, maaf ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi saya baca semua kok, makasih ya, makasih banyak atas waktunya, makasih juga atas saran-sarannya, saya terima dengn senang hati.

Maaf juga klo ff kemarin kurang enak dibaca, ternyata emg gaada jeda sama sekali, padahal di saya pisahin pake tanda bintang lhoo o.o, tapi salah saya juga ga cek ulang sih hehe. Jujur nih saya kurang paham cara kerja ffn, jdi klo ada salah-salah mohon dimaafkan ^^

Btw, warning nih sequel ini panjang (banget) dan boring abis. Karakter di sini ooc, saya cuma pinjem nama mereka doang. Aduh saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi, happy reading aja yaa^^

Oooooooo

"Donghae hyoeng!"

Donghae menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari mengejar langkahnya. Pemuda itu mengernyit, melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada di depannya. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar nada suara Donghae yang tak acuh, pemuda itu mengamati penampilan Donghae terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Kau tak berencana bolos latihan basket lagi, kan, hyoeng?" tanya pemuda itu curiga.

Donghae tertawa canggung mendengarnya, bingung harus menjawab apa sebab itu memang rencananya. Ayolah, dia punya jadwal kencan dengan Hyukjae_nya _dan tak mungkin ia harus membatalkan kencan mereka, Hyukjae itu sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak mereka pacaran sebulan yang lalu.

Melihat tawa Donghae, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Hyoeng! Turnamen antar kampus sebulan lagi, kau tidak tahu Siwon hyoeng jadi sangat galak karena kau terus membolos?" tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Donghae, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "sebenarnya siapa yang kaukencani sekarang sih? Kau sangat mementingkan kekasihmu itu, padahal dengan Yoona dulu kau tidak pernah seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum charming mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja wajah manis Hyukjae memenuhi kepalanya. "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu tentang kekasih baru Donghae, Yoona juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah dia putus dengan Donghae, jadi bagaimana ceritanya Kyuhyun bisa tahu siapa kekasih baru ikan itu? Lagi pula satu-satunya yang selalu dekat dengan Donghae akhir-akhir ini hanya Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli siapa pun kekasihmu, hanya saja bilang padanya agar tidak terlalu menyita waktumu. Kita perlu memenangkan turnamen ini, hyoeng!" jawab Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Hei, dia sama sekali tidak menyita waktuku," balas Donghae tak terima, keningnya mengernyit tak suka. "Sudahlah, aku takut terlambat. Bilang pada Siwon aku akan mencoba ikut latihan minggu depan," sambung Donghae cuek, pemuda itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terperangah tak percaya.

Donghae jadi benar-benar sinting sejak dia mempunyai kekasih baru!

Oooooooo

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah, ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu bertemu mereka dan Donghae biasanya tidak pernah terlambat, pemuda itu bahkan selalu datang lebih awal dari Hyukjae, karena itu Hyukjae jadi cemas, dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Donghae.

Hyukjae memanjangkan lehernya ke pintu masuk parkiran, berusaha menemukan sosok Donghae, namun pemuda yang dicarinya belum juga terlihat, Hyukjae mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemen hingga ia jadi sulit menghubungi Donghae.

Menghela napas pasrah, Hyukjae akhirnya bersandar pada kap mobil Donghae dan memandang langit. Malam hampir jatuh, parkiran mobil juga sudah hampir kosong dan ia tidak berani berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Donghae belum muncul juga saat matahari sudah terbenam utuh. Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya, kembali memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Donghae cepat datang.

Semenit kemudian doanya ternyata didengar, mata Hyukjae berbinar begitu melihat wajah tampan Donghae masuk ke parkiran. Hyukjae segera menyambut pelukan Donghae begitu pemuda itu dalam jarak jangkauannya. Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan Donghae tengah menciumi puncak kepalanya. Uh, pelukan Donghae memang yang terbaik di dunia.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae.

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae cemberut, "Ye, kau kemana saja sih? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Hyukjae yang menggemaskan, "Maaf baby, aku mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dulu tadi," jawabnya sebelum menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka dan mencium bibir yang sangat disukainya itu. Bibir mereka saling memagut cukup lama sebelum keduanya mengakhiri pagutan itu karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis.

Donghae menyatukan kening mereka, memandang lembut wajah Hyukjae yang merona, wajah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa pun. Ketika mata bening Hyukjae beradu dengan mata teduhnya, keduanya saling melempar senyum. Tangan Donghae mengelus pipi merah Hyukjae dengan lembut dan berbisik di depan bibir pemuda itu. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menciummu lebih lama, tapi ada jadwal kencan yang menanti, kau tahu sendiri ciuman kita selalu berakhir dengan seks. Jadi aku menyimpannya untuk nanti malam,"

Mata Hyukjae melebar mendengar ucapan Donghae, dia mencubit pinggang kekasihnya dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Hyukjae memasang wajah kesal karena ucapan frontal Donghae, tapi daripada kesal, Hyukjae sebenarnya lebih merasa malu, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Donghae, karena itu salah satu kenyataannya, dia hanya malu mendengar Donghae mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai.

Sementara Donghae yang baru saja mendapat cubitan sayang dari Hyukjae langsung meringis. Hei, bagaimana pun Hyukjae tetap seorang laki-laki dan cubitannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Baby, sakit~" rengek Donghae untuk menggoda Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda. Donghae sangat suka melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Shut up, Donghae," kata Hyukjae sambil memalingkan wajah agar ia tidak terbodohi oleh tatapan sendu Donghae, "cepat buka pintunya, aku mau masuk." perintahnya kemudian.

Menyadari dia tidak berhasil menggoda Hyukjae, Donghae tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut Hyukjae dengan halus lalu membuka kunci mobilnya dan mempersilakan Hyukjae masuk, dia sendiri segera berputar menuju pintu pengemudi.

"Baby, Kyuhyun memarahiku tadi," cerita Donghae saat mobilnya melaju dengan sedang di jalanan kota Seoul.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pada Donghae, menatap penasaran, "Wae? Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

Nada bicara Hyukjae yang terdengar khawatir membuat Donghae tersenyum, "Ani, Kyuhyun memarahiku karena aku sering bolos latihan."

"Aigo, aku baru ingat, untung kau menyinggungnya," kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba, "Hae-ah, Kyuhyun juga memintaku untuk menasehatimu. Mulai sekarang pergilah berlatih, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kemenangan tim basket kita."

Donghae mengernyit mendengarnya, dia tak suka Hyukjae mencap dirinya sebagai penghalang. "Kau bukan penghalang, baby, aku hanya selalu malas latihan, teriakan dari gadis-gadis di sana membuatku pusing."

Hyukjae menghela napas, sikap seenaknya Donghae ini kapan akan berubah? "Kau harus rajin latihan atau aku tidak akan memasukkanmu ke kamar," ancam Hyukjae serius.

"Baby~ kejam sekali," Donghae tidak bisa tidur tanpa Hyukjae dipelukannya, pemuda itu benar-benar tahu cara mengancam. "Baiklah aku akan rajin latihan, tapi kau harus menonton ya?"

Hyukjae tampak terdiam cukup lama, bahkan saat Donghae sudah memarkir mobilnya di sebuah restoran pun pemuda itu masih diam. Dia seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

"Baby?"

Hyukjae tersentak, "Maaf Hae, kau tahu datang ke latihan basket untuk menontonmu terlalu berisiko. Aku tidak mau yang lainnya mengetahui hubungan kita."

"Hyuk, apa salahnya membiarkan orang tahu mengenai kita?" tanya Donghae, tiba-tiba saja marah dan kesal menyelimuti hatinya. "Kau tahu, jika dipikir-pikir aku lelah terus-terusan bersembunyi."

Donghae mungkin tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan kata-katanya, tapi Hyukjae merasa sakit mendengarnya. Apa Donghae benar-benar sudah lelah dengan hubungan mereka?

"Kau tahu hubungan kita tidak normal, Hae, bagaimana dengan orang-orang? Kau tidak memikirkannya?" Hyukjae membuang wajah, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya. "Apa kau lelah dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat badan Hyukjae yang bergetar, Donghae segera menyadari kesalahannya, pemuda itu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan lembut. Dia bodoh sekali telah membuat Hyukjae menangis.

"Baby, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?" katanya, berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau lelah dengan hubungan kita." balas Hyukjae, terisak kecil. "Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin hubungan kita dirahasiakan? Itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hae."

Donghae menghela napas, rasa bersalah itu langsung menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Baby, aku tidak lelah dengan hubungan kita. Aku mengerti dengan alasanmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah, aku berjanji akan melindungi hubungan kita apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

Isakannya perlahan mereda mendengar nada serius dalam ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Donghae, menatap pemuda itu penuh harap, "Kau berjanji?"

Donghae terkekeh kecil, "Kau bisa memotong leherku jika aku tidak menepatinya," jawabnya, mengusap sungai kecil di pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. Donghae memajukan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda dalam dekapannya itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman Donghae.

Ooooooooo

Keesokan harinya universitas geger mendengar berita hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae, banyak yang tidak percaya baik Donghae mau pun Hyukjae ternyata mempunyai hubungan seperti itu. Beberapa merasa jijik, beberapa tidak peduli, beberapa menganggap mereka serasi, dan beberapa patah hati.

Hyukjae sangat gugup saat itu, ia tidak berani menatap siapa pun, rasanya ingin menghilang ditelan bumi saja mendengar bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya di sana sini. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah saat beberapa fans Donghae mengatainya sebagai pelacur yang membuat Donghae tidak normal, dia berusaha menutup telinga dan Hyukjae bersyukur Donghae tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya walau hanya sedetik, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan dari genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Hyuk!" Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payah mendengar suara Junsu, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Donghae dan Donghae meremasnya pelan seolah meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Junsu-ya," sapa Hyukjae sambil menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Dia takut, takut dengan reaksi Junsu dan takut kalau dia harus kehilangan Junsu. Bagaimana pun mereka sudah bersahabat sangat lama.

Junsu sendiri memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca, dia memandang genggaman tangan Hyukjae dan Donghae sebelum menatap mata Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan tegas. Junsu menaikkan alis, menantang Donghae lewat tatapan. Ketiganya hening beberapa saat, Hyukjae sesekali mencuri pandang pada Junsu, meringis melihat tatapan Junsu yang begitu tajam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Junsu tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak," balas Donghae tegas.

Junsu memandangnya tidak suka, lalu beralih menatap Hyukjae yang masih mencuri pandang sesekali padanya. "Hyukjae-ya, lepaskan tanganmu."

Hyukjae tersentak mendengar nada bicara Junsu, sebelumnya Junsu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya, sekali pun pemuda itu sedang marah besar padanya. Tapi Hyukjae menggeleng menjawab perkataan Junsu.

Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu matanya kembali menatap Donghae dengan tajam. "Keterlaluan," desis Junsu, "Donghae, kau brengsek!" satu bogem mentah tiba-tiba saja melayang ke wajah Donghae, Donghae yang tidak siap akhirnya terlempar ke lantai, disambut dengan jeritan tidak percaya dari beberapa mahasiswi.

"Donghae!" teriak Hyukjae panik, dia akan berlari ke arah Donghae saat Junsu tiba-tiba saja mencekal tangannya.

Hyukjae menatap Junsu dengan pandangan memohon. Junsu balas menatapnya tajam, tatapan pemuda itu seakan bisa mengulitinya. Mereka beradu tatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Hyukjae menyentakkan tangannya, "Maafkan aku.." bisiknya lalu berlari ke arah Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengusap sudut bibir Donghae yang berdarah membuat Donghae meringis karena tinju Junsu barusan tidak main-main. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Lee Hyukjae,"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, dia membantu Donghae berdiri sebelum menatap Junsu dengan berani, "Junsu-ya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur, tapi aku sangat mencintai Donghae. Kumohon mengertilah."

Junsu menatap Hyukjae beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu kembali menatap Donghae tajam lalu berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakiti Hyukjae,"

Donghae tidak bereaksi apa pun tapi pemuda itu mengangguk menyetujui sementara Hyukjae memeluk Junsu dengan perasaan lega.

Junsu membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu, "Aku harap kau bahagia, apa pun pilihanmu, Hyukjae-ya."

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik, Junsu-ya."

"Ini tidak berarti aku merestui kalian," balas Junsu, masih menatap tajam pada Donghae. "Aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau sahabatku Hyuk, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal ini."

Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, ia mengerti Junsu tidak mungkin bisa menerima mereka secepat ini. Mengetahui Junsu tidak meninggalkannya pun sudah merupakan kebahagiaan untuk Hyukjae. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau Junsu pergi.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih,"

Junsu tersenyum kecil, menepuk punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia memandang ke sekitar, menggaruk lehernya saat sadar mereka menjadi bahan perhatian. Aksinya tadi rupanya mengundang banyak orang, karena emosi tinggi Junsu sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Menyadari Junsu merasa tidak nyaman membuat Hyukjae terkekeh kecil, pemuda itu menggandeng tangan Donghae dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan Junsu dengan tangan kirinya. "Ayo pergi dari sini." ajaknya, menyeret keduanya meninggalkan koridor yang dipenuhi orang banyak.

Donghae dan Junsu sempat berpandangan kembali, tatapan keduanya masih belum bersahabat. Donghae kesal karena tinju Junsu yang tiba-tiba dan Junsu kesal karena Donghae membuat sahabatnya jatuh cinta padanya, Hyukjae harusnya bisa memiliki kehidupan yang normal kalau Donghae tidak datang. Tapi Junsu bisa apa? Walau pun hubungan mereka salah, tapi cinta mereka tidak salah. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengawasi agar Hyukjae baik-baik saja, Junsu akan memastikan kalau Donghae tidak menyakitinya sekecil apa pun itu.

Ooooooo

Member klub basket tidak sepenuhnya menerima hubungan mereka, Siwon yang sangat taat agama bahkan jelas-jelas sempat memperlihatkan tatapan jijik pada keduanya. Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak saat mendengar berita itu. Yang lain terlihat tidak terlalu menyukainya, namun mereka tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya, bagaimana pun mereka masih butuh Donghae. Hanya Sungmin yang menerima mereka dengan tulus, pemuda itu bahkan menyambut dengan senyum berita hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan partner dance Hyukjae, Hyoyeon tanpa diduga juga menyambut berita hubungan mereka dengan baik, gadis itu bahkan dengan semangat kemerdekaan memberondong mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia bahkan menjuluki mereka _cute couple_, sungguh luar biasa.

Donghae sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang, tapi dia cukup lega saat melihat Hyukjae tersenyum mengetahui beberapa orang ternyata menerima mereka. Melihat senyum Hyukjae adalah kebahagian untuknya, dan dia berjanji akan terus menjaga senyum itu di bibirnya.

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak banyak yang terjadi, banyak yang masih memandang mereka dengan tatapan jijik, namun perlahan mulai banyak juga yang akhirnya mengakui hubungan mereka saat melihat cinta tulus di antara mereka. Melihat banyak orang semakin menerima hubungannya dengan Donghae membuat senyum Hyukjae semakin lebar dari hari ke hari. Donghae yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya saat mereka berjalan pun membuat Hyukjae semakin yakin bahwa Donghae akan menepatinya janjinya. Apa pun yang terjadi di masa depan, mereka akan tetap bersama.

Tapi takdir selalu mempunyai cerita tersendiri.

Oooooo

"Ngg.. Donghae!"

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sudah terbaring lemas di bawahnya, Hyukjae_nya _benar-benar terlihat seksi sekarang. Matanya yang biasanya berbinar oleh semangat kini tertutup karena kelelahan, pipi dan bibirnya terlihat sangat merah, terlihat seperti mawar merah yang tengah mekar. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menstabilkan napasnya, benar-benar pemandangan yang menggairahkan hingga Donghae tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Pemuda itu segera memagut bibir Hyukjae dan memanggil namanya saat dia benar-benar mencapai puncaknya.

Sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, Donghae segera berguling ke samping agar tidak terlalu membebani Hyukjae, tangannya dengan otomatis mencari tubuh Hyukjae dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lelah, baby?" tanya Donghae kemudian dengan napas terputus-putus.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, menatap Donghae dengan sayu, "Pabo, apa kau harus menanyakannya?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aigo~ galaknya kekasihku ini," kata Donghae gemas, mencubit hidung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae meringis, "Sakit~" rengeknya kemudian.

"Baby, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, kau tidak mau bergadang semalaman, bukan?" goda Donghae membuat Hyukjae cemberut. Donghae tersenyum lembut melihatnya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana cintanya untuk Hyukjae semakin kuat dari hari ke hari. Sekarang Donghae bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidup jika Hyukjae tidak ada di sampingnya. "Kau mau kubuatkan susu strawberry hangat, hm?" tanya Donghae kemudian, senyumnya bertambah lembut.

Wajah cemberut Hyukjae langsung berubah riang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa ragu dengan mata berbinar membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang, pemuda itu sempat memungut boxernya sebelum keluar dari kamar apartemen mereka.

Mereka? Sebenarnya ini apartemen Donghae, tapi berhubung Hyukjae sudah tinggal bersamanya (dia yang memaksa, ngomong-ngomong) jadi dia tak salah menyebutnya sebagai apartemen mereka, kan?

Hyukjae di lain sisi terus menatap punggung Donghae sampai kekasihnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu dengan senyum bodoh yang menghiasi bibirnya. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup di dadanya sekarang. Bersama dengan Donghae membuatnya bahagia, Donghae tak pernah gagal memberinya kebahagiaan meski pun melalui hal-hal kecil. Hubungan mereka mungkin tidak didukung oleh semua orang, tapi dengan Donghae yang selalu disampingnya, Hyukjae tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bisa merasakan kasurnya berderit, lalu sepasang tangan hangat merangkulnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak enak badan? Apa aku terlalu kasar, baby?"

Hyukjae meringis mendengarnya, Donghae ini, kapan dia akan berhenti bersikap frontal? Dengan sebal Hyukjae mendelik pada Donghae, "Bukan seperti itu, kau ini!"

Donghae terkekeh senang, "Maaf baby, aku hanya menggodamu," katanya kemudian mengambil segelas susu strawberry yang baru saja dibuatnya di nakas. "Cha, minumlah sebelum dingin."

Hyukjae dengan senang meminum susunya sementara Donghae menyalakan televisi.

Hyukjae sudah hampir tidur di pertengahan film saat dering ponsel tiba-tiba saja terdengar, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Donghae yang sudah tertidur lelap, berusaha menggapai ponsel di nakas.

Mata Hyukjae langsung melebar begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil. "Hae, bangun, ayahmu menelepon," seru Hyukjae gugup sambil mengguncang tubuh Donghae.

"Hm?" gumam Donghae setengah sadar, "Appa?" tanyanya kemudian, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mata Donghae terbelalak. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menyerahkan ponsel Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas panjang lalu mengangkat telepon sementara Hyukjae menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Yoeboseyo?" sapa Donghae.

"Apa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya perempuan, Lee Donghae?"

Tenggorokan Donghae tercekat mendengar nada suara ayahnya yang begitu dingin, dia menatap Hyukjae yang memandanginya dengan cemas lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan di kamar mandi setelah meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Appa..."

"Appa tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi seperti ini, Lee Donghae," potong ayahnya tegas, "kau tahu? Kau hampir membunuh ibumu saat dia tahu mengenai hal ini. Putuskan laki-laki itu dan segera pulang, kau harus segera pindah ke universitas di sini. Dan Appa tidak menerima bantahan, Donghae. Berkemaslah, jika dalam 3 hari kau tidak pulang, Appa akan menyeretmu secara paksa." Donghae tak bisa berkata-kata, setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya bagaikan eksekusi mati untuknya. "Donghae, Appa kecewa padamu."

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kamar mandi, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Hyukjae adalah hidupnya, ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi keluarganya juga hidupnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia benar-benar tak bisa memilih di antara keduanya.

"Donghae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae segera menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar suara cemas Hyukjae, dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lantas mengeluarkannya sebelum membuka pintu untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung menghambur memeluknya begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana," jawab Donghae, membalas pelukan Hyukjae dengan erat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan pemuda di pelukannya ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ooooooooo

Hyukjae terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, jam dinding masih menunjuk angka 5 saat ia melirik ke sudut kamar. Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae, menyamankan posisinya sambil mencoba terlelap kembali. Tapi dewi mimpi sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya, Hyukjae tak kunjung bisa kembali tidur.

Menyerah untuk tidur, Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya, kemudian Hyukjae membawa tangannya ke wajah Donghae, menelusuri dengan hati-hati lekuk wajah sempurna pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Hyukjae menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Donghae, tersenyum. Perasaannya untuk Donghae semakin hari semakin tumbuh subur, Hyukjae tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menjalani hari-harinya jika tidak ada Donghae di sisinya, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Kehidupan itu tak selamanya manis. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti ia harus melepaskan Donghae? Donghae memang tidak menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan ayahnya, tapi Hyukjae tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Donghae memang seperti itu, dia tidak pandai berkata-kata, dia tidak pintar dalam menceritakan masalahnya, dia tidak ingin membebani orang lain dengan masalahnya, tapi Donghae orang yang mudah ditebak, kita bisa melihat emosi dari ekspresi dan matanya. Dan dari ekspresi pemuda itu tadi Hyukjae tahu hal yang dia dan ayahnya bicarakan bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan masa depan tanpa Donghae yang barusan terlintas di pikirannya. Dia menggeleng, berusaha mengusir kemungkinan itu. Apa pun yang terjadi, Donghae tidak mungkin menyerah atas hubungan mereka.

Benar, kan?

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam, matanya kembali memandang wajah Donghae dengan tatapan sayang. Ia harus mempercayai Donghae sepenuhnya.

"Memandangi orang yang sedang tidur itu tidak sopan, baby,"

Hyukjae terperanjat mendengar suara serak Donghae, dia segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Donghae namun kalah cepat karena Donghae juga segera menggenggam tangannya, membiarkannya tetap berada di pipi Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae, senyumnya yang manis mampu mengusir kegundahan di hati Hyukjae untuk sejenak. "Ini masih sangat pagi, kenapa sudah bangun, hm?"

"Hanya terbangun," jawab Hyukjae seadanya, "kau sendiri kenapa bangun?"

"Karena kau tidak berhenti menyentuh wajahku," jawab Donghae jahil membuat Hyukjae cemberut, "nah karena aku sudah bangun, mana morning kissku?" godanya kemudian.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas lalu melemparkan bantalnya ke bibir Donghae yang mengerucut, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang, "Cium saja bantalnya, aku akan membuat sarapan,"

"Aish, how mean," keluh Donghae, mengacak rambutnya sambil memandangi punggung Hyukjae yang semakin kecil. Saat Hyukjae sudah tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya, wajah Donghae berubah menjadi sedih.

Ooooooooo

Ruangan itu sepi, Hyukjae duduk di salah satu sofa dengan kepala tertunduk. Ibunya juga menunduk, matanya tampak sembab dan mulutnya seolah bisu. Ayahnya ada di dekat ibunya, wajahnya yang biasanya penuh senyuman sekarang terlihat tegang, matanya mengamati Hyukjae dengan kecewa yang amat dalam. Sora ada di ujung sofa lain, bergeming dengan kepala tertunduk.

Untuk lima menit ke depan, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara di antara mereka, sebelum sang kepala keluarga akhirnya menghela napas dalam, mengusap wajah berusaha tidak terbawa emosi. "Bagain berita mana yang tidak benar?" tanyanya, tegas.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir, menggeleng ragu.

Ayahnya kembali menghela napas panjang, lantas beranjak berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu untuk sementara waktu, pergilah sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Appa, maafkan aku.."

Ayahnya memejamkan mata mendengar tangis Hyukjae, tapi sedetik kemudian ia segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Hyukjae menatapi kepergian ayahnya sambil menangis, ia kemudian menoleh pada ibunya. "Eomma..." tapi ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu, air mata di pipi Hyukjae semakin deras. Ia menoleh pada Sora dengan penuh harap, "Noona.." Sora membalas tatapan Hyukjae untuk beberapa detik sebelum beranjak dari situ.

"Hyukjae, untuk sekarang pulanglah.."

Hyukjae menutup wajahnya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya sesak karena oksigen yang dihirupnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Keluarganya, orang-orang yang sejak ia lahir selalu bersamanya kini melangkah mundur meninggalkannya. Sekarang, satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanya Donghae.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Donghae.

"Hae-ya.."

Oooooooooo

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila, pemuda itu tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain ia harus segera sampai di rumah Hyukjae dan menjemput kekasihnya itu.

Donghae membanting pintu mobil begitu ia tiba di depan rumah Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang, dan pemuda itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk menangis dalam pelukan Donghae. Bahkan saat mereka sudah tiba di apartemen pun tangis Hyukjae belum juga reda, Donghae hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit menenangkan Hyukjae.

Donghae tahu ini pasti berat untuk Hyukjae, keluarganya tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat telak bagi siapa pun. Donghae mengerti, dia sangat mengerti perasaan Hyukjae sekarang, dan karena itulah Donghae harus menjaga Hyukjae dengan baik. Bagaimana pun Hyukjae saat ini hanya memilikinya.

Donghae menatap jendela rumah Hyukjae yang semuanya tertutup, dalam hati berjanji ia tak akan menyerah atas hubungan mereka. Bahkan jika keluarganya juga tak menerima, Donghae akan membuat keluarganya menerima mereka.

Oooooooo

Donghae memandang kalender di nakas, lusa ia harus pulang ke Jeju atau ayahnya akan benar-benar menyeretnya pulang. Donghae sama sekali belum memberitahukannya pada Hyukjae, karena ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hyukjae, benar-benar tidak bisa, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menentang keluarganya.

Mata Donghae lalu beralih pada wajah Hyukjae yang tertidur. Pemuda itu baru saja tidur beberapa menit yang lalu setelah menangis seharian. Tangan Donghae dengan sendirinya bergerak untuk membelai pipi Hyukjae, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih kentara di sana.

Beberapa menit terdiam memandangi Hyukjae, Donghae akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk membuat makan malam. Donghae tidak membuat makanan yang rumit, dia hanya membuat sup ginseng dan menanak nasi untuk makan malam mereka.

Donghae kemudian membuat susu hangat, matanya lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Ternyata sudah selarut ini," gumam Donghae sambil membawa susu tersebut ke kamar, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membangunkan Hyukjae, tapi kekasihnya itu belum makan sama sekali sejak pagi, Donghae takut ia akan jatuh sakit besok.

Donghae menyimpan susu di nakas kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, kembali mengamati wajah Hyukjae yang tampak menyedihkan. Kekasihnya itu biasanya terlihat manis saat tertidur, tapi kali ini wajah Hyukjae saat tertidur tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Wajah itu justru membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak bisa melihat Hyukjae seperti ini, kalau bisa Donghae bahkan rela menggantikan rasa sakit yang Hyukjae rasakan. Dia mau melakukan apa saja asal Hyukjae tetap bisa bahagia.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tangannya bergerak membelai poni Hyukjae dengan lembut. Gerakannya membuat Hyukjae menggeliat kecil, sebelum mata sembap pemuda itu akhirnya mengerjap. Hyukjae memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir pucatnya saat matanya menangkap bayangan wajah Donghae.

"Baby, aku sudah membuat sup, kau harus makan, ya?" perkataan Donghae disambut gelengan kecil, membuat Donghae menghela napas, "Kau belum makan, baby, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin makan, Hae.." balas Hyukjae dengan suara serak. Hyukjae menggigit bibir, matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakanmu," kata Donghae tegas, dia kemudian menghela napas melihat mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae selama beberapa saat. Pemuda itu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, matanya menatap lurus pada mata Hyukjae, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, tidak bisakah kau makan untukku juga?"

Setetes air mata akhirnya luruh ke pipi Hyukjae, pemuda itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae, memeluknya sambil terisak kecil. Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae dengan erat, membiarkan Hyukjae meluapkan perasaannya kembali.

Hyukjae baru tenang sejam kemudian, dia menyuap sup ginsengnya pelan-pelan, sedang Donghae di sampingnya mengamati dengan senyum hangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae mengemut sendoknya sambil menatap Donghae, berpikir harus memberikan jawaban apa.

Melihat ekspresi Hyukjae membuat Donghae tertawa dalam hati, tampaknya ia bisa menebak rasa masakannya. Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang memegang sendok, menuntun pemuda itu untuk menyuapinya sesendok sup. Donghae mengernyit begitu merasakan sup buatannya. Tidak terlalu buruk memang, namun terasa sedikit hambar.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya," kata Donghae kecewa.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Hyukjae tersenyum, senyum yang tulus. "Ini tidak terlalu buruk, hanya perlu sedikit garam lagi." balas Hyukjae, menyuap supnya kembali.

"Kau tersenyum," kata Donghae tiba-tiba, matanya menatap Hyukjae penuh kasih dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya. Perkataan Donghae sontak membuat Hyukjae terdiam. "Senyum yang membuatku selalu hidup setiap harinya,"

Oooooo

"Hae, ada apa dengan koper-koper ini?" tanya Hyukjae terkejut, pasalnya ia baru saja selesai membuat sarapan dan berniat membangunkan Donghae, tapi saat masuk kamar baju-baju berserakan di seluruh sudut kamar dan 2 koper sedang telah berdiri manis di dekat ranjang.

"Ayo kita liburan," ujar Donghae, merapikan rambutnya di cermin sebelum menatap Hyukjae, "Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke pulau Jeju, 2 jam lagi kita berangkat."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae terkejut sekaligus heran, "Don't joke around like that, Hae," balas Hyukjae setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, pemuda itu mulai memunguti baju mereka yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," jawab Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, "Ayo kita liburan, baby~" rengeknya kemudian, "Bukankah 2 hari belakangan sangat berat untuk kita?"

Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak benar-benar bisa menolak keinginan Donghae. Lagipula Donghae benar, mereka butuh liburan setelah 2 hari yang sangat berat. Ah, memikirkannya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, karena itu Hyukjae segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Donghae membawa mereka masuk ke sebuah hotel mewah setibanya di Pulau Jeju, Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti mengagumi interior hotel yang sangat berkelas sejak mereka masuk. Keluarga Hyukjae mungkin tergolong berada, namun Hyukjae baru kali ini masuk ke hotel semewah ini. Donghae pasti sangat kaya sampai mengajaknya menginap di hotel ini.

Donghae yang melihat kekaguman di mata Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke meja resepsionis.

"Donghae-ssi," seorang pria tua yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang resepsionis tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Donghae, pria itu tak ayal membungkuk, yang dibalas oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae (yang sejujurnya bingung). "Bagaimana kabar Anda? Apakah Seoul begitu menyenangkan sampai Anda jarang sekali pulang?" tanya pria tua itu kemudian dengan ramah.

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya, "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabar Anda, Manajer Park?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Donghae-ssi," jawab manajer Park tak kalah ramah, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Donghae-ssi?"

"Aku akan menginap di sini untuk liburanku," jawab Donghae, "Oh, omong-omong ini Lee Hyukjae. Hyuk ini manajer Park,"

Manajer Park dan Hyukjae membungkuk bersamaan. Mata Manajer Park menatap Hyukjae selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Donghae.

"Kenapa Anda tidak pulang ke rumah, Donghae-ssi?" Melihat Donghae hanya tersenyum kaku tanpa menjawab, Manajer Park memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Anda ingin kamar atau suite room, Donghae-ssi?"

Donghae menjawab suite room, dan Manajer Park berbicara dengan resepsionis sebelum menyerahkan kunci salah satu suite room di hotel. Mereka diantar pelayan menuju ruangan mereka.

"Darimana Hae mengenal manajer Park?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka berjalan di lantai suite room mereka.

"Hotel ini milik keluargaku, dan Manajer Park orang kepercayaan Appa jadi dia sering ke rumah."

Hyukjae cemberut mendengarnya, "Aku pikir aku tahu segalanya tentang Hae, tapi aku baru sadar aku tidak tahu apa pun mengenai keluargamu," katanya setengah kesal.

Donghae menggesek kartu di pintu ruangan, tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan (sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti rengekan) Hyukjae. "Baby, fakta bahwa keluargaku kaya tidak mengubah diriku yang selama ini kaukenal." jawab Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae lembut, yang otomatis membuat bibir Hyukjae melengkungkan senyum.

oooooooo

"Aku tidak sabar untuk berkeliling," ujar Hyukjae dengan semangat, matanya menatap kagum pemandangan dari suite mereka.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae. "Istirahatlah untuk sekarang, kita akan berkeliling nanti malam."

Hyukjae menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Donghae dan mereka membiarkan hening berkuasa selama beberapa saat.

"Cha, aku akan membeli camilan, istirahatlah." Donghae mengecup pipi Hyukjae sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambil jaketnya lalu beranjak keluar.

Ekspresi Donghae berubah tegang begitu ia keluar dari hotel, pemuda itu berulang kali mengambil napas dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak beraturan. Pemuda itu menghentikan taksi dan memantapkan hati bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mendial sebuah nomor, "Hyeong, ini aku. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah di pulau Jeju sekarang."

Donghwa adalah kakaknya, ia seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit internasional ternama di Jeju. Meski pun anak sulung, Donghwa sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga mereka, karena itu ayahnya menggantungkan harapan pada Donghae. Jika dipikir-pikir, Donghae sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Donghwa dan ia merindukannya. Mereka berdua terus mengobrol untuk beberapa saat, bertukar kabar dalam kerinduan.

"Hyeong, maafkan aku.." kata Donghae di akhir telepon mereka.

Donghwa hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Donghae, hyeong tidak akan menyalahkanmu, itu pilihanmu, tapi kau harus berani menanggung risikonya." Donghae menyetujuinya dengan 'ya' pelan, "Temuilah Eomma, dia sangat merindukanmu," Donghwa diam sebentar sementara Donghae menanti, "Donghae, bawa pemuda bernama Hyukjae itu untuk menemuiku sesekali, aku ingin tahu pemuda seperti apa yang kaukencani."

Dengan itu sambungan terputus, Donghae sempat tertegun selama beberapa saat mendengarnya sebelum senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Kata-kata Donghwa barusan menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu akan selalu mendukungnya, apapun keputusan yang ia pilih.

Taksi berhenti di depan kantor pusat perusahaan swasta yang sangat besar. Donghae membayar uang taksi, menatap gedung menjulang di hadapannya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan masuk ke dalam.

Ayahnya sudah menunggu Donghae di kursi kerjanya begitu Donghae masuk ke kantor ayahnya. Wajah Ayahnya yang biasanya sangat senang saat melihat Donghae berubah menjadi dingin, dia bahkan tidak melirik Donghae sama sekali saat pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau membawanya kemari." kata ayah Donghae. Kalimat tersebut bukan merupakan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Pernyataan yang terdengar berbahaya.

Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menatap ayahnya tepat di mata, "Appa, aku akan melakukan apa pun, tapi jangan suruh aku untuk meninggalkannya."

Wajah ayahnya mengeras, matanya menusuk menatap mata Donghae seolah-olah dia bisa membunuh Donghae dengan tatapannya. "Kau telah mencoreng nama keluarga kita, Lee Donghae! Semua orang di perusahaan Appa bahkan mengetahui hubungan menjijikkanmu itu, dan kau masih berani berkata demikian?!" ayahnya menggebrak meja, tangannya kemudian terkepal erat seolah menahan hasrat untuk memukul Donghae.

Donghae berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berlutut di dekat kaki ayahnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya. "Appa, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Biarkan aku bersamanya, Appa, itu permintaan seumur hidupku." Ayahnya tidak menjawab, "Aku tahu aku telah mengecewakan Appa, aku mengerti jika setelah ini Appa mungkin tidak akan pernah mau berbicara padaku lagi. Aku sangat mencintai kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya Appa. Kumohon." Air mata akhirnya bercucuran di pipi Donghae, jatuh ke tangannya.

Melihat Donghae berlutut di kakinya, hati Tuan Lee melunak. Bagaimana pun Donghae adalah anak yang paling disayanginya. Donghae telah memberinya banyak senyuman sejak ia lahir. Tapi kekecewaan dan keegoisan di dalam dirinya tidak mengizinkan Tuan Lee untuk memeluk Donghae.

"Bangun, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak sebelum Appa mengabulkan permintaanku,"

"Kalau kau sangat ingin bersamanya, tunjukkan pada Appa apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan cepat, bergabunglah dengan perusahaan dan tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bisa membawa perusahaan menuju puncak."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, kegembiraan meletup di hatinya. "Appa.."

"Appa masih tidak merestuimu, Appa bahkan berharap agar kalian cepat berpisah," kata Tuan Lee buru-buru begitu melihat raut terima kasih Donghae, "Sekarang pergilah,"

Donghae berdiri dengan cepat. Keinginannya untuk memeluk sang ayah ia urungkan begitu ayahnya menenggelamkan diri dalam file-file yang dibukanya.

"Appa, aku pergi sekarang," Donghae membungkuk dalam sebelum beranjak menuju pintu, Donghae baru saja akan membuka kenop pintu saat suara ayahnya terdengar kembali.

"Bawa pemuda itu untuk makan malam di rumah malam ini," kata ayahnya datar, "Dan temui ibumu sekarang."

Donghae tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya, kebahagiaan itu membuncah di dadanya sampai ia merasa dadanya seakan meledak oleh kebahagiaan.

Oooooo

"Eomma.."

Ibunya yang sedang membaca buku menoleh, wajahnya berubah cerah melihat Donghae berdiri di depannya. "Donghae," kata ibunya sambil memeluk Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, membalas pelukan hangat ibunya. "Aku merindukanmu.." kata Donghae, menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut ibunya.

Nyonya Lee tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, dia sangat merindukan anak bungsunya ini yang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. "Eomma juga merindukanmu, Donghae-ya.."

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, Donghae mengusap air mata di pipi ibunya, tersenyum dengan senyum boyishnya yang sangat disukai ibunya. "Eomma harusnya tersenyum, bukan menangis saat melihatku," kata Donghae, menarik lembut sudut bibir ibunya hingga melengkungkan senyuman.

Ibunya tersenyum, menatap Donghae lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau lebih berisi sekarang, syukurlah kau menjaga kesehatan dengan baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma, lagipula ada yang selalu menjagaku di Seoul, jadi Eomma tidak usah khawatir."

Wajah Nyonya Lee berubah murung mendengar kalimat 'ada yang selalu menjagaku di Seoul', wanita paruh baya itu kembali menatapnya lekat, jemarinya menyapu wajah Donghae penuh kasih sayang. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Maafkan aku telah mengecewakan Eomma, tapi apa Eomma tidak bisa menerimanya?" Nada suara Donghae berubah lirih karena kesedihan yang menguasai hatinya. Kakak dan ayahnya (meskipun ia tidak tahu mereka mendukung atau tidak) sudah tidak menentang hubungan mereka lagi. Kalau ibunya ternyata menentang, Donghae akan merasa terpuruk.

Nyonya Lee tertegun untuk beberapa saat, "Eomma ingin sekali menimang cucu darimu," katanya kemudian, "tapi jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, Eomma akan mencoba menerimanya."

Kebahagiaan yang Donghae rasakan saat ini tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dalam mimpi pun, Donghae tidak pernah bermimpi akan diterima dengan begitu mudah. Donghae kembali memeluk ibunya, bersyukur atas keluarga yang begitu pengertian dan mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Oooooo

Hyukjae masih tetap memandangi ponselnya dengan cemas. Donghae sudah pergi sejak 4 jam yang lalu, tapi pemuda itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Hyukjae tidak bodoh, saat Donghae mengatakan akan membeli camilan dan menyuruhnya istirahat, dia tahu Donghae akan menemui keluarganya. Sejak tahu bahwa hotel ini milik keluarganya, Hyukjae mengerti bahwa mengajaknya liburan ke sini bukan satu-satunya alasan yang Donghae miliki.

Tapi dia percaya pada Donghae, dia percaya Donghae bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik. Dia percaya Donghae tidak akan menyerah atas hubungan mereka. Namun 4 jam tanpa kabar tetap saja membuat Hyukjae cemas.

Jam digital di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Hyukjae menghela napas, kecemasan di dalam dirinya semakin membuatnya sesak. Dia ingin menelepon Donghae, tapi takut kalau ia akan menganggunya. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, tertegun.

Apa Donghae menghadapi masalah sampai dia tak memberinya kabar? Apa Donghae dihajar ayahnya sampai pingsan? Dan 'apa-apa' lain semakin membuatnya hanyut dalam lamunan sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Donghae sudah masuk ke suite room mereka. Pemuda itu meletakkan belanjaannya di meja pantry lalu tersenyum saat menemukan Hyukjae sedang duduk melamun di dekat jendela kamar mereka.

Hyukjae terkesiap saat pipinya tiba-tiba saja dikecup seseorang, pemuda itu melebarkan matanya menatap Donghae, terkejut Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya. Apa ia terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Donghae?

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya membuat Donghae terkekeh kecil, kebahagiaan yang sudah menyelimuti hatinya sejak tadi siang sudah benar-benar tak terbendung. Tanpa kata, Donghae segera memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan liar, tangannya ia selipkan di antara lutut dan punggung Hyukjae, membawanya ke kasur.

Ponsel yang Hyukjae pegang terjatuh, namun baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae terlalu larut dalam euforia kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan untuk memedulikannya.

Oooooo

Otaknya masih lelah karena kegiatan panas mereka yang baru berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Donghae sudah menjatuhkan bom di kepalanya dengan berita yang disampaikannya.

"Ma-makan malam dengan keluargamu?" Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara bergetar, kepalanya terangkat dari lengan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan horor seolah mengatakan 'kau gila, Lee Donghae!'

Sementara Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nada suara Hyukjae, ia mengusap lembut poni Hyukjae. "Wae?" tanyanya santai, "Itu undangan dari Appaku, kau tidak mau memenuhinya?" tanya Donghae kemudian pura-pura sedih.

Hyukjae menelan ludah dengan kasar, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing. Terlalu banyak informasi yang didapatkannya dalam satu waktu. Donghae baru saja membawanya ke surga dengan kegiatan panas mereka, tapi Donghae langsung melemparnya ke neraka tanpa belas kasihan.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Tapi tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Speechless, Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Donghae. Apa Donghae tidak tahu Hyukjae bisa mati di tempat bila berhadapan dengan keluarganya secepat ini?

Melihat Hyukjae hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Donghae kembali tersenyum. Wajah Hyukjae yang merupakan perpaduan terkejut, gugup, dan tidak percaya sangat menggemaskan. Donghae lalu beranjak dari ranjang, "Karena kau diam, maka kuanggap kau setuju," katanya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. "Nah, sekarang ayo mandi dan siap-siap. Appaku tidak menyukai orang yang terlambat, baby."

Mungkin Hyukjae benar-benar akan tinggal nama sebentar lagi.

Oooooo

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida." Hyukjae membungkuk 90 derajat, kepalanya lantas tertunduk, tak berani menatap 3 pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali saat ini, Hyukjae bahkan tidak akan heran kalau jantungnya akan meledak saking cepatnya jantung itu bekerja. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah," kata ayah Donghae datar setelah hening beberapa saat. Donghae segera menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk duduk di sebelah kiri ayahnya, berhadapan langsung dengan ibu dan kakaknya.

"Apa Eomma yang memasak?" tanya Donghae ceria begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, mereka memang makan malam di rumah Donghae.

Ibunya mengalihkan pandangan dari Hyukjae pada Donghae, bibir yang sedari tadi membentuk garis lurus kini melengkung manis. "Ne, Eomma memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah yang banyak." katanya hangat, matanya kembali melirik Hyukjae yang masih menunduk gugup. "Hyukjae, kau makanlah yang banyak juga."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyukjae terkesiap, kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Nyonya Lee dengan terkejut, tapi pemuda itu buru-buru menyunggingkan senyum gugup. "Ah, ne, terima kasih,"

Nyonya Lee mengangguk. Tuan Lee lalu berdeham untuk meminta perhatian, pria itu memimpin doa untuk mengawali makan malam mereka. Atmosfer di ruang makan itu terasa tegang.

"Hyoeng, Hyukjae ini calon dokter juga," kata Donghae, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Donghae, Donghwa yang sejak tadi diam menatap Hyukjae penasaran. "Ah, benarkah?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang berada di bawah meja, meremasnya lembut memberi dukungan dan semangat pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae balik meremas tangan Donghae sebelum menatap mata Donghwa, mengangguk kecil namun tegas.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau tertarik menjadi dokter, Hyukjae-ya?"

Hyukjae, yang mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, menjelaskan alasannya memilih menjadi dokter dengan passion yang membuat semua orang di meja menatapnya kagum. Bahkan Tuan Lee yang semula benar-benar tidak tertarik harus mengakui bahwa Hyukjae adalah pemuda cerdas dan penuh pesona.

Suasana yang tegang itu lambat laut mulai mencair, Hyukjae memang pemuda yang menyenangkan. Saat dia telah menemukan kepercayaan dirinya dan memulai percakapan, dia punya pesona yang bisa memikat siapa pun. Bahkan sekarang Tuan Lee sesekali menimpali obrolan Donghwa dan Hyukjae, membuat Donghae senang karena tampaknya keluarganya tak akan terlalu sulit menerima Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae sudah rileks sekarang, ia tampak nyaman dan lebih hidup.

Donghae memandang ibunya yang balas menatapnya, ibunya tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus seolah mengatakan 'Dia anak yang baik', membuat Donghae mengangguk setuju.

Oooooo

"Baby, Donghwa hyeong menanyakanmu,"

Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ombak laut yang tengah berlarian menuju bibir pantai, pemuda itu tersenyum pada Donghae yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari rumah pantai yang mereka sewa. "Wae? Hyeong ingin memberikan buku-bukunya lagi padaku?"

Donghae menyampirkan mantel tebal di tubuh Hyukjae begitu ia berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, udara di pantai semakin dingin, Hyukjae benar-benar gila karena ia hanya memakai kaos tipis dalam cuaca seperti ini. "Tidak, hyeong mengundangmu ke seminar dokter apalah aku tidak tahu," jawab Donghae, pemuda itu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae, menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku iri, Donghwa hyeong sepertinya lebih menyayangimu," kata Donghae kemudian.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil, dia membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan menggenggam tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tidak seperti itu Hae, hyeong hanya memberikan ilmunya padaku. Hyeong itu sangat menyayangimu." tukas Hyukjae, pemuda itu tertegun beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Hae, aku sangat senang keluargamu mau menerimaku, meski pun ayahmu masih belum menyukaiku,"

"Apa yang kau katakan, baby? Keluargaku sangat menyukaimu, mereka sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Lagipula kau itu sangat mudah untuk dicintai, kau tahu?" bisik Donghae lembut sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Donghae, wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar. Donghae dan kata-katanya selalu bisa membuat Hyukjae melayang, Donghae tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling spesial di dunia ini. Darahnya selalu berdesir dengan cepat jika bersama Donghae, begitu pun jantungnya yang tak pernah bisa tenang.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan yang begitu damai, mereka menatap matahari yang setengah tenggelam di ujung laut sana. Keduanya hanyut memandangi keindahan panorama alam di depan mereka, sangat mempesona. Semilir angin yang kembali bertiup membuat keduanya semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Hae," kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari yang semakin tenggelam, Donghae menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil, "aku merindukan keluargaku.." sambung Hyukjae kemudian dengan suara bergetar, entah kenapa melihat sunset mengingatkannya pada keluarganya. They used to watch sunset like this, they used to be a happy family, but they're gone now.

"Baby," Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae, bibirnya bergerak mengecup rambut Hyukjae untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada pemuda yang begitu dicintainya ini. "Mereka pasti menerima kita. Jika bukan sekarang, mereka akan menerima kita suatu hari nanti. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Hyukjae tanpa ragu mengangguk, dia menyeka setetes air mata yang hendak jatuh ke pipinya. Hyukjae percaya pada Donghae, dia yakin hari dimana ia bisa memeluk keluarganya lagi akan tiba, yang Hyukjae harus lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae.." bisik Hyukjae, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Donghae dan menatap mata Donghae dengan ketulusan atas ucapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae.." balas Donghae, tersenyum hangat sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut.

Because this is love, they will believe in each other.

Oooooo

Saya mungkin atau ga mungkin lanjutin, karena sekali lagi saya nulis tergantung mood. Saya ga mau ngasih harapan palsu hehe

Thank you,

eun143


End file.
